Quand le rideau tombe
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Deux mois après le concours, que va-t-il arriver à nos mages préférés? Suite yaoi de Il était une fois , peut se lire à part.


Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Nahiah qui est à moi

Résumé : Deux mois après le concours, que va-t-il arriver à nos mages préférés? Suite yaoi de « Il était une fois », peut se lire à part.

Note de l'auteur : Etant une yaoiste, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Merci aussi à ma merveilleuse bêta pour son aide. Bonne lecture à tous !

Quand le rideau tombe

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, qu'un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Gray se leva pour aller prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser des traces de son rêve. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il en avait fini avec l'histoire de la pièce de théâtre mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier que pendant quelques instants Natsu l'avait embrassé. Ils s'étaient battus pendant une bonne semaine et avait finalement laissé tomber. Puis un jour, le Sorcerer magazine était enfin sorti.

Comme beaucoup d'entre eux, il l'avait acheté quand il avait vu qu'ils avaient gagné. Toute la journée, ils avaient fêté dignement leur victoire et surtout soulagés que finalement personne n'ait de gage. Les membres de la guilde avaient charrié les deux garçons à cause du poster ! Et pour cause, celui-ci représentait la scène du baiser. Gray avait rougi malgré lui, le savoir était une chose, le voir en était une autre. Pour masquer son embarras il n'avait pas hésité à provoquer une mini bagarre.

Le mage de glace soupira, finit de se laver puis se sécher et il retourna dans sa chambre. Il sourit en regardant au dessus de son lit, où se trouvait le fameux poster. Et oui, lui Gray, l'avait accroché au mur et le regardait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il était finalement tombé amoureux de son dragon de feu mais malheureusement ce n'était pas réciproque. Après tout pour Natsu ce n'était qu'un pari, rien de plus.

Le garçon se recoucha tout en repensant au baiser, il se souvenait encore de la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sur le moment, il avait été très en colère. C'était son premier baiser bordel ! Mais maintenant plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie d'être avec celui pour qui son cœur battait la chamade. Enfin ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, ces derniers temps le dragon slayer l'évitait, surtout quand ils se retrouvaient que tous les deux. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, ça le blessait. Peut-être que son ami regrettait ce qui était arrivé ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il devait se reprendre surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il partait avec Erza et les autres pour une S Quest. Il avait hâte d'y aller, un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien. Voyant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant que son réveil ne sonne, le jeune homme se rendormit.

* * *

A 10 h tapante, tout le groupe s'était retrouvé dans le train. Wendy avait lancé son sort du mal de transport sur Natsu mais l'avait prévenu que ça ne durerait peut-être pas tout le trajet. Les filles s'étaient installées d'un côté et donc les deux garçons étaient en face d'elles. Gray installé contre la vitre, regardait discrètement le dragon slayer à travers celle-ci. Bon dieu c'était si dur d'être si prêt et en même temps si éloigné de celui qu'on aime.

— Hé regardez, il y a un quizz dans ce magazine. On teste ? demanda Lucy en montrant le livre en question.

— Pourquoi pas, ça fera passer le temps ! répondit Erza.

— Alors première question : Diviser 30 par 1/2 et ajouter 10.

— Je passe mon tour.

— Et ben alors Natsu c'est trop dur les fractions ? se moqua le noir.

— Ben vas-y réponds toi si tu es si intelligent.

— Facile c'est 70.

— Pff moi qui espérait qu'au moins l'un de vous me répondrait 25, t'es pas drôle Gray, râla Lucy. Enfin bref, question deux : Certains mois ont 31 jours, d'autres 30, combien en ont 28 ?

— Heu 1, répondit Wendy. Ah non je suis bête… C'est 12 !

— Exact, alors question trois : Prenez deux pommes d'un tas de 3. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

— Ben 2 pommes, dit Erza. C'est quoi ce questionnaire ?

— On continue. Question quatre : Si vous êtes seuls dans une maison vide la nuit, et qu'il y a une lampe à huile, une bougie et un feu de bois éteint, et que vous n'avez qu'une allumette, qu'allumez-vous en premier ?

— Une bougie.

— Nan la lampe.

— Le feu ?

— Raté, c'est l'allumette. Bon ben pas terrible comme test finalement. On fait quoi maintenant ?

— Je vais vous parler de la mission, commença la mage aux cheveux rouges. Alors dans les montagnes se trouve un campement où un groupe de mages noirs terrorise les gens du village qui se trouve au pied de celle-ci. Il faut qu'on les capture mais apparemment ils sont plus forts qu'on pourrait le croire. Plusieurs mages ont déjà tenté leur chance mais ceux-ci ont tous disparu.

— Etrange…

— Comme tu dis, c'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Natsu et Gray, vous ferez diversion pendant que les filles et moi, on attaquera par derrière.

— Pas de problème un vrai jeu d'enfant n'est-ce pas le glaçon ?

— Comme d'habitude quoi.

Il restait encore une bonne heure quand le sortilège de Wendy se termina. Natsu s'était complètement affalé, la tête sur les genoux du mage de glace.

— Hé ne me vomis pas dessus ! râla celui-ci mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant, profitant même de la situation.

— On va bientôt arriver, l'encouragea la constellationniste.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans aucun incident. Une fois descendu du train, le dragon slayer s'était vite remis et était fin prêt à régler leur compte à ces mages. Ils s'étaient rapidement mis en route en direction du village pour assurer aux habitants qu'ils n'étaient pas oubliés et qu'ils allaient régler cette histoire une fois pour toutes. Peu après ils avaient commencé leur ascension vers le sommet.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent tout en haut et tombèrent directement sur la tanière de ces maudits brigands.

— C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts ?

— Ouais.

Sans plus attendre les deux garçons s'élancèrent et les attaquèrent en force. Feu et glace ensemble causaient toujours beaucoup de dégâts et bientôt il ne resta plus beaucoup d'ennemis. Alors que Gray en finissait un, Natsu le poussa et se prit l'attaque qui lui était destiné.

— Crétin, réponds-moi bordel, Gray s'était relevé à une vitesse vertigineuse et tenait à présent son ami dans ses bras.

— Pas moyens d'avoir la paix sans que des mages de guilde officielle viennent nous ennuyer. Mais je vous rassure comme tous ceux avant vous, je vais vous faire disparaître, dit un homme totalement caché sous son grand manteau noir. Inimici evanescunt amissum tenebrarum (1)

Le sort fonça sur eux, le mage de glace resserra sa prise sur le corps inconscient contre lui. Au moment où la magie les toucha, le noir l'envahit et il sombra dans le néant. Les filles qui venaient d'en finir avec leur ennemi, n'avaient rien pu faire et maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de leurs amis ni de ce mystérieux homme.

* * *

Gray reprit doucement connaissance, il tenait toujours Natsu dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des débutants, eux aussi finalement avaient subi la même chose que les autres. Autour d'eux régnait le silence ainsi que le noir le plus total, excepté autour d'eux comme si leur chaleur dégageait une légère lumière. En bref, ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Le mage de glace réfléchissait à comment sortir d'ici, quand son précieux fardeau commença à se réveiller.

— Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il remarqua qu'il était dans les bras du noir, il se releva brusquement et s'éloigna un peu. L'autre garçon soupira, que ça faisait mal !

— De quoi tu te rappelles exactement ?

— Du gars qui t'attaquait par derrière, puis je me suis interposé et après c'est le trou noir.

— Et bien après cet homme a lancé un sort de magie noire et on s'est retrouvé ici, expliqua Gray.

— Et comment on va sortir d'ici maintenant ?

— Comme tu as fini de faire ta sieste, on va pouvoir bouger pour trouver une sortie, répondit le mage de glace en se relevant.

— Mouais mais on voit rien…

— Je propose qu'on avance doucement en se tenant pour éviter de se perdre.

— Pas le choix de toute façon, faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir d'ici pour aller aider les filles.

Natsu attrapa Gray par le bras et ils commencèrent à avancer. Le noir appréciait de sentir la chaleur du dragon slayer mais sans savoir pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait depuis qu'ils étaient dans cet endroit.

— Hé ! Regarde, il y a de la lumière par là, dit Natsu en pointant la direction.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, l'air devint chaud quasi étouffant, le paysage passa du noir au rouge et pour terminer des cris de terreurs résonnèrent. Tout le décor venait de changer, ils se trouvaient maintenant au milieu de ruines. Des flammes dansaient tout autour d'eux alors qu'un monstre apparaissait.

— Déliora, murmura Gray.

— C'est impossible, on l'a achevé sur l'île de Galuna.

L'image changea de nouveau. Ils étaient toujours dans une ville en feu mais cette fois-ci, on y voyait Gray enfant en train de pleurer la mort d'une jeune femme qui venait de se sacrifier pour lui afin de le sauver.

« C'est de ta faute, tout est à cause de toi », tonna une voix sombre.

— Non, je …

— Gray ?

« Les gens meurent par ta faute… »

Le mage de glace était tombé à genoux et se tenait la tête entre les mains avec un maigre espoir que ces visions de cauchemars disparaissent et que cette voix se taise. Il savait bien qu'il était responsable de la mort de son maître.

— Reprends-toi, rien n'est ta faute !

« Si fragile, si faible, tu n'es rien. Si tu n'étais pas venu au monde tes parents seraient peut-être encore en vie qui sait. Ta seule présence apporte la mort. »

— Hé toi ! J'sais pas qui t'es mais ferme-la ! cria Natsu en colère.

Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Il s'accroupit face à Gray, celui-ci avait le regard apeuré. Le dragon slayer ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il savait que ces images n'étaient autres que le passé du jeune homme. Le plus important pour le moment était de le rassurer.

— Regarde-moi ! Tu n'es pas responsable.

— Natsu… Elle est morte à cause moi, lui dit le noir alors que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

« Pauvre petite chose, regarde où ta soi-disant vengeance t'a emmené. Tu es un monstre à l'apparence humaine ah ah ah ! »

— Ta gueule est viens te battre ! s'énerva le dragon slayer.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Toi tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour cette chose ? »

— Ce n'est pas une chose mais mon ami et je ne compte pas mourir contre quelqu'un comme toi.

— Natsu…

Gray essayait de bouger de toutes ses forces mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas que son ami risque sa vie pour lui. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ? Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Soit prépare-toi à mourir. »

Des pas résonnèrent, puis l'ombre d'un homme apparut. Devant eux se trouvait le même homme qui les avait attaqués un peu plus tôt.

— Toi…, murmura Gray.

— Tout d'abord je dois vous féliciter, vous êtes les premiers à résister si longtemps. Mais bon après tout rien ne m'étonne des fameux mages de Fairy Tail mais malheureusement pour vous votre vie va s'achever ici.

— Si tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire ! Gray lève-toi, dit Natsu qui s'était redressé.

— Je n'y arrive pas !

— Pauvre petite chose. Voyez-vous j'ai en mon pouvoir de vous faire revivre vos pires cauchemars. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sentir tout le poids de la culpabilité sur soi ? Mais que suis-je bête, tu es paralysé par tes propres remords. AH AH AH

— Libère-le immédiatement sinon je vais te butter ! menaça le dragon slayer.

— Tu ne m'impressionnes pas le moins du monde, si tu veux te battre viens donc et montre moi de quoi tu es capable, lui dit l'homme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Natsu se jette dans le combat. Flamme contre magie noire, bien contre le mal. Les coups s'enchainaient rapidement mais peu à peu le rose s'épuisait et il devenait difficile d'éviter les attaques.

— Quoi ? Tu fatigues déjà ? Ah la la moi qui espérais un vrai combat, mais c'est vrai que ta magie diminue alors que la mienne ne fait que s'accroitre grâce à ton ami. Je me nourris de ces peurs. Si tu savais comme je me régale !

— Moi fatigué ? Tu rigoles, je m'échauffe à peine.

— Tant mieux alors, j'aurais été très déçu, répondit le mage noir en esquivant les coups. Tu sais j'ai un autre pouvoir très intéressant, je peux lire dans le cœur des gens.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre, je vais te butter !

Natsu attaquait avec acharnement mais n'arrivait même pas à le toucher. Qui était-il ? Pendant ce temps Gray continuait d'essayer de se relever, il se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ce froid qui s'insinuait doucement en lui. Il devait se battre et protéger celui qu'il aimait à tout prix. Le cri de douleur de celui-ci le sortit de ses pensées. Le rose était à terre et du sang coulait sur son visage.

— Regarde bien petit mage de glace, regarde celui qui va mourir pour toi. AH AH AH

Tout mais pas ça pensa très fort Gray.

Alors que Natsu allait être touché par le sort, celui-ci se répercuta sur un bouclier de glace. La peur de le perdre, avait donné assez de force au noir pour se défaire de sa propre culpabilité et s'était interposé.

— Tu as pu bouger finalement, très impressionnant, murmura l'homme au manteau.

— Tu te rappliques enfin, lui dit Natsu en se redressant.

— Ouais désolé.

— Ah la la qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour celui qu'on aime hein mon petit mage mais tu vois ton bouclier je vais le briser.

Sur ces paroles il lança son attaque sur celui-ci, l'impact fît reculer de quelques pas le mage de glace mais il devait tenir bon. Comment allait-il pouvoir vaincre cet homme ?

— Ne te berce pas d'illusions, tu ne le sauveras pas ! Après tout, tous ceux qui t'ont été chers ont fini par mourir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je lui accorderai une mort rapide, dit-il en augmentant sa magie.

Le bouclier commença à se fissurer et finit par se briser en mille morceaux. Les deux jeunes hommes furent balayés par l'attaque, ils se relevèrent péniblement. Leur adversaire n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Aux grands maux les grands moyens.

— Natsu essaye de le distraire je vais tenter une attaque mais il faut que je me concentre.

— Oh mais bien sûr rien de plus facile, lui répondit le rose en fonçant sur leur ennemi.

Gray ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, il n'y avait pas que Lyon qui avait appris des sorts dans des bouquins. Il n'aurait droit qu'à une seule chance, il ne fallait pas qu'il la loupe. Toute sa magie commença à scintiller dans ses deux mains.

— Tu commences à me fatiguer gamin.

— C'est réciproque je te rassure !

Un puissant coup l'envoya valser à terre. Le mage de glace en profita alors pour mettre son plan en action.

— Tourbillon de sang glacé (2), cria-t-il.

Aussitôt une énorme tornade entoura cet homme. Celle-ci tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite se rapprochant toujours plus de sa victime. Au fur et à mesure le blanc devint rouge et bientôt des hurlements d'agonie se firent entendre. Des milliers de cristaux le lacéraient de part en part. Le sort cessa enfin, le corps tomba au sol plus mort que vif.

— Comment… C'est impossible, parla-t-il péniblement avant de disparaitre.

Natsu qui s'était redressé poussa un soupir. Ils allaient trouver la sortie et ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami qui n'avait pas bougé. Alors qu'il allait lui demander si ça allait, celui-ci tomba.

— Gray ? cria-t-il en le rattrapant.

Le mage de glace était très pâle semblait même fiévreux.

— Ouvre les yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Nat… su, souffla Gray doucement. Ce sort est normalement interdit, il est très puissant mais aussi dangereux. Pour qu'il fonctionne, il faut rassembler une énorme quantité de magie et aussi… du sang…

Il toussa et du sang s'écoula doucement de ses lèvres à peine ouvertes. Le rose lui essuya d'un revers de la main, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant alors qu'ils avaient enfin gagnés.

— Tu sais Natsu ? Je ne regrette rien, j'ai au moins réussi à te protéger, reprit Gray doucement.

— Ne dis pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir tu m'entends ?

— Je…

La respiration du jeune homme était de plus en plus faible, ses yeux se fermaient.

— Je t'ai… me

Et les derniers battements de cœur cessèrent.

— Arrête tes bêtises Gray, je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais ce n'est pas drôle. Allez ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il alors qu'un torrent de larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

— Réveille-toi, ne m'abandonne pas ! Moi aussi je t'aime alors me laisse pas, continua-t-il de parler ravagé par la peine qui s'insinuait en lui.

Alors qu'il le tenait toujours contre lui, le décor autour d'eux commença à onduler puis une vive lumière l'aveugla. Il se sentit comme aspiré, alors qu'il perdait connaissance, il resserra sa prise sur le corps inerte de son compagnon.

* * *

Dans le camp, Erza et ses deux amies en avaient terminé avec le reste des mages rebelles. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elles attendaient le retour des deux garçons.

— J'espère qu'ils sont sains et saufs, priait la constellationniste.

Alors que la rousse allait lui répondre, un grand flash les éblouit. En rouvrant leurs yeux, elles virent leurs deux amis à terre. Elles se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre. Natsu était dans un sale état. Du sang recouvrait son visage ainsi que quelques traces de larmes. La mage de rang S le prit dans ses bras pendant que Wendy s'occupait de Gray.

— Oh mon dieu, s'exclama celle-ci.

— Quoi ?

— Il… Il ne respire plus !

Gray ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait flotter. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ni peine, ni douleur. Le calme autour de lui le rassurait presque même. Etait-il mort ?

— Pas encore, lui répondit une voix douce.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme dont la peau était aussi blanche que la neige. De longs cheveux argentés entouraient son visage si fin alors que ses yeux brillaient comme des grenats.

— Ton cœur a cessé de battre mais tu peux encore choisir si tu veux rester ici ou bien repartir.

— Je…

Alors qu'il répondait, des images s'imposèrent à lui. Ces derniers moments avant de sombrer dans le néant, il regarda Natsu le pleurer, lui disant de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'il l'aimait. Ces mots, il avait tellement rêvé de les entendre un jour.

— Ce jeune garçon tient beaucoup à toi, reprit l'homme. As-tu fait ton choix ?

— Je veux repartir !

Alors qu'il perdait connaissance à nouveau, il tenta de lui demander :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Nahiah, retourne auprès de celui que tu aimes. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue !

Et il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs reprenait doucement conscience avec la réalité. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la vive lumière l'aveugla doucement. Son regard tomba sur un plafond blanc, une infirmerie ? Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ton heure n'est pas encore venue ! »

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il se souvenait, un mage fou les avaient envoyé dans un endroit bizarre. Il l'avait tué avec l'aide de Natsu puis il était mort. Enfin non puisqu'il était là, ce mystérieux Nahiah l'avait semble-t-il sauvé. Il se redressa avec peine, son corps était douloureux. Il s'appuya sur les oreillers en reprenant son souffle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur ses amies. Celles-ci le regardaient comme si elles venaient de voir un fantôme.

— Gray ! On a eu si peur, pleura Lucy en le serrant contre elle.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il alors que la jeune blonde le lâcha.

— Hé bien ! Quand vous avez disparu, on a terminé de maitriser les autres. Quelques heures plus tard, vous êtes revenus et tu… étais mort. On a essayé de te réanimer et alors qu'on pensait que tout était fini, tu as ouvert la bouche pour respirer, ton cœur s'est remis à battre, expliqua Erza les yeux brillants de larmes. Ensuite on vous a transporté au village et Wendy a soigné le plus gros de vos blessures, cela fait trois jours maintenant.

— Où est Natsu ?

— Il dort dans la chambre à côté, il n'a pas cessé de veiller sur toi quand il a reprit connaissance. Il nous a tout expliqué. Quand il te regardait, on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il te portait. Tu sais, il est venu nous trouver il y a deux semaines en nous disant qu'il était amoureux de toi. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Wendy et Lucy mais on le savait déjà. Depuis la pièce de théâtre vous vous tourniez autour.

Ce que lui raconta la mage de rang S lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il avait été si bête de ne pas se déclarer mais il avait tellement eu peur qu'il le rejette et ne veuille plus le voir. Il essaya de se lever mais son corps douloureux retomba sur le lit.

— Reste allongé, tu es encore faible, lui conseilla la mage céleste.

— S'il te plait Erza…

La mage rousse connaissait bien son ami, elle soupira et l'aida à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Elle ouvrit la porte et le posa doucement sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

— Merci, tu peux nous laisser seuls ?

— Oui, au fait ! s'exprima-t-elle avant de partir. Bon retour parmi nous, et elle ferma la porte.

Le mage de glace regardait son compagnon dormir. Dire qu'il avait bien failli ne plus le revoir, à cause de lui il avait failli mourir. Avait-il le droit de l'aimer et d'être aimé ?

— Gr..ay ?

Natsu venait d'ouvrir ses yeux.

— Oui, je suis bien là.

Le dragon slayer se leva et le serra contre lui, il voulait être certain que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

— J'ai tellement eu peur ! Ne fais plus jamais ça, pleura doucement le rose.

— Promis… Natsu je…

— Chut ! dit celui-ci en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Quand ton cœur a cessé de battre, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je sais aussi que ces derniers temps je t'évitais et que je t'ai fait souffrir et j'en suis désolé. Mais maintenant je dois te le dire, tu es important pour moi et je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne plus !

— N'en dis pas plus, répondit Gray en lui essuyant les perles d'eau qui coulaient de ses yeux. C'est ton amour pour moi qui m'a fait revenir.

— Plus jamais je ne te laisserais t'éloigner de moi, je suis à toi comme tu es à moi.

Et Natsu l'embrassa avec passion lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, leur souffle ne faisait qu'un. Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer.

— Wouahhhh… C'était vachement mieux que lors de la pièce.

— Si tu savais comme j'en mourrais d'envie depuis ce jour là.

Le dragon slayer pris son compagnon dans ses bras et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il avait bien vu que son amour ne s'était pas encore totalement remis.

— Dors, tu en as besoin. Quand tu seras totalement guéri on rentrera tous ensemble et si tu acceptes, tu viendras vivre avec moi.

— Avec joie mais faudrait demander à Happy.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il adore squatter chez Lucy.

Sur ces paroles les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent, toute cette histoire leur avait permis de se rapprocher. Un homme entra dans la pièce sans bruit, regardait le couple endormi avec le sourire.

— Vous m'avez libéré de ce maléfice, je suis responsable de vos souffrances mais à partir de maintenant je vous protègerais et veillerais sur vous, murmura Nahiah avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de pétales.

FIN

— (1). Alors d'après Google traduction, quand tu écris « Que mes ennemis disparaissent, se perdent dans les ténèbres à tout jamais » ca donne ça. Après n'y connaissant rien en latin on va lui faire confiance mdr.

— (2) Totalement sorti de mon imagination.

Voilà histoire terminée, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire.


End file.
